


I Sing of Arms and a Girl

by amorard3ns



Category: The Aeneid - Virgil, The Iliad - Homer, The Odyssey - Homer
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Gay Character, Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Falling In Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Lesbian Character, Love, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV Original Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorard3ns/pseuds/amorard3ns
Summary: Amy and Cass have been together since their sophomore year in college and they didn't think anything could pull them apart. But when their city has been attacked, they have to escape with their roommate Neil and search for a new home. Can their relationship, let alone friendship, survive the toils of their search for safety?





	1. Escape

NO SERVICE.  
Refresh.  
NO SERVICE.  
Refresh.

NO SERVICE.  
Refresh.

“No Service”.  
\---  
She ran, zigzagging like a rabbit escaping the nearing fox which gains nevertheless, through the falling windowpanes and doors and bricks of the buildings around her. She stopped and started and stopped and started yet again in an attempt to just get to the outskirts of her home. 

“Just get to the city limit. You’ll be fine then,” the girl turned over on the whispers of her tongue, “past the museum, over the bridge, and up the hill. That’s it. She’ll be there. If I go out now, then I will be leaving this useless waste of a world with my body still fending off the flame and holding her hand. Stay the fuck away from me, useless smoke, the only time I’ll let you in my lungs is when I’m smoldering on a pyre.”

Her footsteps fell in such an untrained manner a middle school runner would be overwhelmed with embarrassment. With the help of the smoke and strain on her childish lungs, her breathing began to quicken at a slower pace than her nagging muscles begged.

The museum approached far slower than she anticipated. Already having violently receded to its basement and grown its opposite in color, the so-called building was of no comfort. The girl found herself heaving every breath she needed for the past two miles. She stopped for a minute, glanced over her shoulder, ears perking to catch the falling and wailing tones from the sky, took one sharp inhale, and took the first painstaking steps to continue her wandering towards the bridge.


	2. Is This Goodbye?

[Thirty Minutes Earlier]

“Listen to me,” she said to the other girl, “do not stop. Do not look for me. Trust me, I will be there as soon as I can. There is a Koine church about two or three miles away. Go past the art museum, in a half mile or so, there is a highway with a bridge over. Keep going straight over the bridge and on your left, there is the church. There might be people there but find somewhere to hide. You know what to do. 

“Neil, do not let her come back to look for me. She will want to,” delivering the last phrase directly to the girl with a small smirk picking up the corner of her lips, “but you both just have to trust me. Keep a seat on the bus for me if one comes by cause this shouldn’t take too long but I have to make sure the kids are safe.”

As soon as the orders left her lips, the boy and girl took off from the steps of the apartment in one direction and the remaining girl turned the other way and entered the flames and the crashing pillars, trees, and walls. About half a mile away from her apartment of two years, she opened the gate to the house of the for whom she regularly babysat. She forced her hand to the doorknob but it was unmovable. Rearing her shoulder back, she threw all her weight into the jammed entrance. 

Crashing to the ground, she got to her feet like a fawn testing the resistance of its new legs just after birth. Hearing the initial crack of a failing roof from the flame and soot and heat, she scanned the first floor for one of the three young boys. 

A soot-cloaked red caught her eye at the back of the family’s kitchen. Without a single thought, the girl leapt towards the prospect of one of the boys only to find the red not to be of a shirt or hat but of a thrown remain on the wall. Soot and gore filled her senses when she registered that the family had decided to leave the compromised city through a different means. 

She collapsed there against the refrigerator. Hiding in the corner was a happy family who left the city by a different road than she, making her question if she was making the right decision by escaping with her loved ones. Why should she run when her fists are working just fine and her youth and agility can offer protection to others who cannot? Thoughts turned over in her head until,

“I don’t even --,” she stammered, “No. I will not be considering this. I have to fulfill my promise to the two. This family made their choice and although dying in this fight would give my name a chance to live on past my own death, I will not risk her safety”. 

The girl knowingly placed her feet and turned to the fallen door. She knew her path and she knew her goal: get to the church and she will see the girl and the boy again. In only fifteen minutes or so she already missed them. 

Leaping down the steps, checking the possible service on her phone, and attempting to call the girl, she sprinted towards the destination. 

Retrying the number again and again, she ached to hear the girl’s voice just in case this was her last chance. 

Giving up, she pushed on to the museum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things might seem a little confusing at first but no worries, everything will be cleared up!!


	3. The Hiding Place

She searched for a place to hide, scanned the closets for some still holding clothes with which to cover herself, stomped the floorboards for some sign of deceitful hiding place. Finding nothing of use, she receded to where Neil had been left behind. 

“Okay we’re going to have to get a little creative here. No bus has arrived, neither has Amy, and there isn’t anywhere we can camp out. All the clothes are gone and I couldn’t seem to find the storeroom close-by.” Taking Neil’s hand, she looked straight into his eyes and recited, “this is the last day for our city. But we are not going down with it. You, Amy, and I will get out of here. I will make sure of that. Even if I have to dig out a piece of the wall to --”.

Her eyes sprung from their resting position and, with his hand still in hers, she sprinted towards the sanctuary. Here her eyes fell on the prey like a shark from a mile away, knowing the precious meal before even within sight. The silent silver bird with a permanent wingspan and silver plumes spanned the wall. 

She rested her right hand on the organ, uncertain of how much time before their safety was compromised. 

“Okay Neil, we’ve gotta do this really fucking fast, okay?” The boy only nodded in acknowledgement. “So we need to find a way to unfasten the pipes from the organ so we can at least try and hide in there before they search the chapel.”

The two’s heart beat began to race as soon as their hands touched the icy silver pipes. The girl crossed her arm to her left side and carefully drew the hatchet. Hacking away at the wooden base of the pipes, she was able to wiggle them out of their dwelling and onto the keys, out of use for quite some time now. After a time allowing for a sizable spot to be revealed, she and Neil reached their legs, then arms, then torsos into the organ and assembled the metal pipes for cover. 

As soon as the final metal foliage was in place, the two could pick up a distant sound of clattering. Footsteps grew until the arm of the sanctuary itself, the residence of the two, was opened and they began to search. 

The heartbeat of each hidden person filled the body of the organ, so it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have written more but please leave a comment cause I'm thinking about just stopping this project and starting a new one. lmk what you think please.


	4. Finding Her

Amy barreled up the hill, panting and her face reddening to a point she never thought possible. Forgetting to be careful, she tripped up the steps to the chapel and flung open the doors. Her maroon boots stomping on the wooden floors, she searched the pews, scanning the top and throwing her eyesight beneath all the seats. Until her eyes landed on the organ. Something was off. If she had noticed then she was sure the others would have too, right? 

One of the pipes was askew, like someone was back there?

Cautiously, she peered through the cracks of the silver, closing her left eye and cupping her hands over her eyes.

She was jolted to the ground and her right hand immediately, reflexively, recoiled and sprung and her unseen enemy. After her right fist was released, apologies flew out of her mouth.

“Cass! CASS!! Fuck, I never thought I’d see you again! Good god I didn’t expect to greet you this way!” Both girls let out the first sign of a laugh in days. Amy extended her reddening hand to the girl on the ground and brought her to eye level.

Amy glanced down from the girl’s eyes to her rapidly bruising cheek and Amy promised herself that this would never happen again. Both the bruise and that she would not let Cass out of her sight after this. She couldn’t risk losing her, especially after all they had gone through together. 

The boy finally spoke after watching the two girls interact, “well I’m so glad to be safe! Wow, Neil, I really do love you! Oh man I am SO glad I have someone who loves me! I guess that’s what friends are for, right guys? Guys? Seriously, I was stuck in that organ with Cass for about an hour and I think she farted at least twice. Amy! Did you hear me? Goddammit this is why I don’t like girls”.

While Neil inched away from the PDA between his best friends to go find some books in the unchecked rooms, the two girls gathered each other's hands in their own. 

Cass leaned her head down to meet Amy’s short stature and sweating forehead. “Amy, I hate you so goddamn much,” Cass whispered. “Now we’re in a church so I don’t think you can really say that, hon,” replied Amy, “even though I guess we’ll be going to hell anyways.”

Their noses touched and their breath hitched, tentatively releasing hot air into their opening mouths as their tongues slowly followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment !

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments! I will try to update every day or every other day!


End file.
